Aufgedeckt Severus Snape!
by Silver8
Summary: Jeder hat diesen einen speziellen Ort, wo er nicht gestört wird und seine Gedanken Saltos machen lässt. Auch unser geliebter Meister der Zaubertränke. Aber es ist nicht das Labor. Es ist die Toilette...


Aufgedeckt - Severus Snape

**Sevis innerer Monolog am stillen Örtchen**

Also gut, jetzt habe ich noch exakt fünfzehn Minuten bis meine nächste Unterrichtstunde beginnt.

Hoffentlich wird dies nicht so lange dauern.

Hm. Verdammtes Murphy'sches Gesetz. Das _wird _lange dauern.

*seufz*

Tja, es ist wohl meine eigene Schuld. Hätte gestern diese 27 Schoko-Frösche nicht essen sollen. Aber ich brauche Morgan LeFay! Sie ist die einzige, die mir in meiner Sammlung noch fehlt! Mit ihr wäre sie _komplett_! Und ich bräuchte mir nicht dauernd Vektors Angebereien anhören, dass er sie schon alle hat.

Natürlich habe ich Morgan nicht gekriegt. Das ist wieder mal so typisch.

Stattdessen hab ich vier Godric Gryffindors bekommen.

Iiieh.

Hab sie natürlich ins Feuer geworfen.

À propos Gryffindors....

Wieso sollte ich nicht Potter die Schuld für meine momentane... Situation geben? Er hat immer seine Hände in allem, was mein Leben zur Hölle macht, also warum nicht auch diesmal? Ich traue ihm zu, dass er ein Verstopfungselixier in meinen Kürbissaft geben würde.

Ja, Potter ist wieder einmal der Grund für meine unaufhörliche Qual.

*GROSSE* Überraschung.

Oh, zur Hölle!

Sogar dieser Sprung dort in der Wand sieht aus wie seine abstoßende Narbe.

Aaargh.

Potter ist allgegenwärtig. Er verfolgt mich. Er dringt sogar in mein Privatestes ein!

So ein verdammter Mist.

Oh, was haben wir denn da? Eine süße kleine Spinne.

Jetzt hat sie aufgehört, wegzukrabbeln.

Starrt sie mich etwa an?

*verrückter Lacher*

Wieso sollte sie mich denn nicht anstarren dürfen? Lassen wir sie starren, wenn sie will.

Und nein, ich bin KEIN Exhibitionist.

Wirklich!

Na klar, niemand glaubt mir, wieder einmal.

Hmpf.

Was für Idioten muss ich nächste Stunde unterrichten?

Ach ja, die fünften Klassen Slytherin und Gryffindor.

Wenigstens ist da eine Person, auf die man sich freuen kann. Mr. Malfoy ist einer der wenigen in seinem Alter, die über etwas Wissen über Zaubertränke verfügen. Er ist ganz anders als sein Vater.

Glücklicherweise.

Lucius war so ein Trottel. Schaffte es nicht einmal, eine Schrumpflösung hinzubekommen. Sie explodierte und verschüttete sich genau über seinen...

...linken Fuß, natürlich.

Ach ja, Lucius. Nicht sehr helle manchmal.

Ich frage mich, was er wohl in diesen „Örtlichkeiten" zu denken pflegt?

Tihiihiiihiii.

Nein, das will ich nicht wissen.

Meine Güte, war das nicht ein wundervoller verrückter Lacher?

Ich sollte ihn mir patentieren lassen.

Immerhin, Draco Malfoy hat sein spöttisches Grinsen als Markenzeichen, Lucius sein typisches „Ich bin ja SO viel besser als ihr Würmer."-Augenbrauen-Hochziehen, Dumbledore sein Zwinkern und Potter seinen unübertrefflich unschuldigen „Ich habe nichts getan!"-Blick, den ihm sowieso nur absolut Imbezile abnehmen, sprich: Alle außer mir, natürlich.

Ich will einen patentierten verrückten Lacher!

Muss ihn haben.

Ich nehme nicht an, dass irgendjemand schon ein Patent darauf hat.

Obwohl, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke... Voldemort könnte... aber nein, er gackert wie ein Geisteskranker, er lacht nicht.

Verrücktes Lachen ist meins.

Bin ich aber gut.

Mann, wie die Zeit verfliegt! Nur mehr fünf Minuten.

Ich sollte mich etwas beeilen.

Agnnn...

Ha-ugh.

Verdammt. Verdammt. Verdammt.

Das. Ist. Nicht. Gut.

Vielleicht gehts besser wenn ich mich ablenke.

Also, was erwartet mich in der nächsten Stunde? 

Oh nein.

Granger.

Ich wage es nicht einmal, in die Nähe ihres Tisches zu gehen, weil ich da in die Gefahr laufe, dass sie mir ein Auge aussticht, wenn sie ihre Hande hebt, also ob diese an einer Feder befestigt wäre und so immer wieder heraufschnellen würde.

Dieses Mädchen bedroht mich.

_Danger to my a-heyes…_

HÖR AUF ZU SINGEN, SEVERUS!

Weasley wird wahrscheinlich die ganze Stunde damit verbringen, mich mörderisch anzustarren und in meinem Fach schlecht zu sein. Ich weiß nicht, was er mit seinen Blicken bewirken will. Hofft er etwa, dass sie mich umbringen? Er ist weder ein Basilisk noch Medusa.

Ich werde einfach zurückstarren. Mörderisch.

Ach nein, noch besser. Ich werde Gryffindor Punkte abziehen, weil er generell eine Plage ist und weil er sich in meiner Stunde danebenbenimmt.

À propos danebenbenehmen…

*großer Seufzer*

Longbottom.

Man sagt, dass Aurors ein gefährliches Leben führen, weil sie sich von Zeit zu Zeit tödlicher Gefahr stellen müssen.

Wie gefährlich muss dann _mein _Leben sein?

Mit Longbottom in meinen Stunden muss ich mich jeden in Lebensgefahr begeben!

Wow. Ich lebe wirklich am Abgrund.

*noch ein großer Seufzer*

Wenn das ein Glückstag ist, dann wird er den Zaubertränke-Keller nicht explodieren lassen.

Hoffentlich.

Bei Longbottom kann man nie sicher sein.

Er ist ein geborener Killer.

Hm. Na ja, nicht ganz.

Ein geborener Idiot passt besser. 

„Ein geborener Idiot.", kann man das sagen?

Ach, zum Teufel, wenn ich, Severus Snape, das sage, dann kann man es sagen.

Punkt.

Oh-oh. Ich glaube, ich werde mir einen Durchfalltrank brauen.

Hoffentlich kratz ich davon nicht ab.

Aber da ist ja immer noch Longbottom, um mich zuerst um die Ecke zu bringen.

Was für ein Leben. 

**Ende des innerer Monologes**


End file.
